


Dragées

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Same-Sex Marriage, Silly
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23698072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: « Parce que nous somme deux hommes, Kei. Et nous ne pouvons pas nous marier en Japon. Et bien que nous poussions, bien sûr nous ne pouvons pas nous marier dans une église. » il y pensa un moment, avant de recommencer. « Mais bien qui nous pouvons faire tout ça, je doute que Ryosuke se prêterait à parcourir la nef en répandant pétales de fleur ici et là. »
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota





	Dragées

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne suis pas de langue maternelle français, et je n'ai l'ai pas étudié depuis 10 ans. C'est seulment une manière de m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Dragées**

« Kota ? »

Yabu leva le regard du livre qu’il lisait, en regardant son copain avec d’un air d’attente.

« Quoi, Kei-chan ? » il demanda, en lui faisant signe de s’asseoir à ses côtés sur le canapé.

Le plus jeune le rejoignit, en s’appuyant contre lui et en le mettant la tête sur l’épaule.

« Je pensais à quand nous allons nous marier. Ouais, je sais que n’est pas possible et que nous devons atteindre d’avoir trente ans et tout le reste, mais... » il soupira de manière flagrante, en se laissant aller davantage contre lui. « C’est mieux être préparés, non ? Et ensuite, ajour-hui alors qu’on registrait je regardais Yama-chan, et j’ai pensé que je voudrais que le jour de notre mariage il répandît pétales sur la nef. Qu’en penses-tu ? » il termina, en ouvrant les yeux avec une expression innocente, que pendant les ans avait causé à Kota seulement ennuis.

Il le regarda avec d’un air confus, en plissant les yeux comme à la recherche de quelques détails, ou en atteinte que l’autre éclatât à rire.

Quand rien ne passa pas, il décida finalement de lui répondre.

« Kei, as-tu fumé quelque chose d’étrange, dernièrement ? » il demanda, alors que l’autre fait une tête offense pour la demande.

« Et pourquoi ? » il demanda, comme si fût Yabu à avoir devenu fou.

« Parce que nous somme deux hommes, Kei. Et nous ne pouvons pas nous marier en Japon. Et bien que nous poussions, bien sûr nous ne pouvons pas nous marier dans une église. » il y pensa un moment, avant de recommencer. « Mais bien qui nous pouvons faire tout ça, je doute que Ryosuke se prêterait à parcourir la nef en répandant pétales de fleur ici et là. » il termina, en secouant à plusieurs reprises la tête.

Il vit Kei se mordre une lèvre, en le regardant avec un air déçu.

« Puis... veux-tu dire qu’on ne peut pas se marier ? Et que je ne peux pas choisir les décorations pour l’église, les vêtements, les témoins et tout le reste ? » il demanda, en murmurant, et Kota savait exactement que c’était son ton préféré quand il voulait le culpabiliser.

Il garda le silence pour quelques minutes, en étant mal à l’aise devant son regard, et en fin il soupira.

« Bon. Alors je crois que... on pourrait faire quelque chose. Je pourrais parler avec le Premier Ministre. Et avec le pape aussi. » il dit, lentement.

Kei le regarda avec un sourire, en s’approchant à lui et en le prenant dans les bras.

« Merci, Ko ! » il exclama, en appuyant le menton sur son épaule. « Puis, on peut se marier dans une église ? Et Chii peut être mon témoin ? Et Yamada peut répandre pétales sur la nef ? » il dit, rapidement, alors que tout ce que Kota pût faire fut soupirer et le serrant dans les bras.

« Bien sûr, Kei. On peut faire tout ce que tu veux, l’importante est que tu sois heureux. » il lui dit, en secouant brièvement la tête.

Pourquoi se disputer, après tout ?

L’important était que Kei fût toujours sûr d’avoir gagné.

Et qu’il pensât que son Kota pût vraiment parler avec le Prime Ministre, et avec le pape aussi, s’il était nécessaire.

Après tout, qui était-il pour le démentir ?


End file.
